


You are an amazing parent.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz, established relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Eddie's parents say some horrible things to Buck, Eddie is quick to assure Buck that everything they said is wrong.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Kudos: 177





	You are an amazing parent.

Buck didn't know why he was letting Helena and Ramon’s words bother him so much, he really didn’t. Chris was their grandson and they loved him of course they were going to be protective of him. And in Buck’s head he had lost Christopher so while Eddie had long forgiven him for everything that happened he hadn’t quite forgiven himself and he could understand why Eddie’s parents hadn’t. So he had no clue why this was bothering him so much. He had no idea why he had even left, or why he had stayed gone for as long as he did.

Yeah everything they said had hurt, everything from the implication that he was a bad firefighter to the accusation that he was a bad step-father to Chirs and that he would make a bad father to any kid he had. But he barely knew them and it was coming from a place of hurt and worry so Buck didn’t understand why it was hurting him so much.

Buck was snapped out of his thoughts by a banging on his front door, and he reluctantly pushed himself up from the sofa and made his way towards the door. A good idea who would be on the other side.

“Eddie.” Buck sighed as he opened the door, not shocked that the other man was there but at the same time not sure how exactly he felt about it.

“Buck.” Eddie repeated moving out the way to let Christopher past him and into the house. “I think we need to talk.”

“I think we need to talk too.” Buck agreed with a small nod, ruffoling Chris’ hair as he walked past. “I’ll get him set up with the TV then we can talk.”

Eddie nodded walking into the house behind his boyfriend and making his way over to make them both a mug of coffee as Buck made sure that Christopher was okay.

Buck took a little longer then he really needed to get Chris ready, before he headed over to the kitchen where the other man was standing a mug in his hand and one on the counter in front of him. “My parents told me what they said.”

“They did.” Buck asked, shocked not having expected them to tell their son something like that. 

“After a bit of pushing yeah they did. I’m sorry they shouldn’t have said anything.” Eddie told him feeling like crap for everything his parents had said to the other man. “They had no right.”

“They did, Eddie. Christopher is their grandson, they have every right to be mad that I lost him.” Buck argued trying to keep his voice quiet enough so that Chis couldn't hear it. 

“No they don’t.” Eddie argued reaching out to grab Buck’s hand in his. “They have no right to say anything to you about that day because they weren't there, they don't know what it was like. They don’t know how much you have done for Chris, not only that day but in total. They have no clue how much you mean to both of us.”

“Eddie.” Buck sighed trying to believe what the other man was saying but struggling. “I couldn’t keep Chris safe that day, how am I supposed to keep out baby safe. What are you parents going to say when they find out we're having a baby together?”

“I already told them.” Eddie confessed feeling a little bad that he had done this without his boyfriend. “I told them I was pregnant after they told me what they said to me. I don’t care what my parents think. If they had it there way I wouldn't have Chris, he would still be living in Texas with them. They don’t know what they're talking about. Okay, you are amazing with Chris and you are going to be amazing with our baby.”

“Dad’s right.” Chris spoke up from where he was sitting on the sofa, having overheard the conversation from the sofa. “You saved me Buck.”

“See, Chris doesn't think you're at fault for what happened, and that’s all that matters Buck. That Chris and I don’t care. Okay, don’t listen to my parents, they have no clue what they're talking about.” Eddie closed the distance between them pulling the other man in for a hug. “Come home with us Buck.”

“I can’t go back there yet Eddie.” Buck shock his head even as he held Eddie close to him. 

“My parents went home, I sent them back when I found out what they did. They have no right to talk to you like that.” Eddie told him pulling away enough to look the younger man in the face. “Okay, they can’t treat my boyfriend like that and not expect me to do something about it.”

“You didn't have to do that.” Buck didn't want to be the one to stand in the way of Eddie and his parents, he didn't want to be the reason their already bad relationship is even worse.

“Yes I did. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Buck, I am having a baby with you Buck. You are like a father to my son. I couldn't let them say anything like that about you and I’m never going to.” Eddie assured him before he leaned in to place a small kiss on the other man’s lips. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Buck agreed with a small nod. “Thanks for everything, because you really didn't have to do that.”

“I know I didn't but I want to. I love you Buck and I’m never going to let anyone say that you're a horrible person, or a bad firefighter, or a bad father. I won’t let them. Because none of that is true.” Eddie assured him as he looked at his son over Buck’s shoulder. “Now let's go home.”

“You do realize this is my home.” Buck pointed out with a small laugh as he pulled away from his boyfriend.

“You do remember the conversation we had a couple weeks ago when we agreed that you were going to move in with me?” Eddie asked back a small laugh of his own coming out. “We just need to actually move the rest of your things there.”

“I know, we can do it next weekend.” Buck agreed with a small nod wanting nothing more than to live with Eddie and Chris. “Thank you for everything Eddie. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to post a new one-shot in this series but I really hope you liked this one, and I defiantly plan to finish this series I already have two more one-shots already written.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you noticed while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
